neoxadventuresfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Dándose a Conocer
|diai =5 |mesi =9 |añoi =2006 |diaf =8 |mesf =11 |añof =06 |grupos = |pjp = |pjs = |villanos = |otros = |dispositivos = |localizaciones =Mansión de los Strikers |prev=Encuentros Peligrosos |sig=Cuando los pájaros huyen del nido }}"Los Strikers se dan a conocer al gran público." __TOC__ RESUMEN TRAMA La oscuridad se había adueñado de los campos cercanos a la mansión de los Strikes. Todo parecía mucho más oscuro de lo normal, pero eso solo era una buena excusa para salir a comer. Revenge y Devastation caminaban entre los campos que había en la ciénaga, de cerca de la casa, por la noche buscando algo con lo que divertirse. Devastation: Esta mansión es un aburrimiento. Yo necesito destrozar algo. Revenge: Yo quiero comer algo. Seguro que si fuéramos a Nueva York podríamos tener mucha más diversión. Devastador: Cierto, pero los Jefes no nos dejan divertirnos. Estamos hartos. Revenge: Cierto. Yo también lo estoy. Esau aparece de la nada de repente, llevando consigo una ráfaga de viento que hace que los dos seres miren a su lado. Esau: Chicos. No jodáis mucho, anda. Sé que queréis divertiros, pero probablemente haya una misión en la que nos podamos liberar en poco tiempo. ¿Por qué no nos montamos mañana por la mañana un entrenamiento, los tres? así nos divertimos como hace tiempo que no lo hacemos. Revenge: El jefe tiene buenas ideas, de vez en cuando, ¡je, je! Devastation: Buena idea. Pero no sé si las instalaciones aguantarán mi inmenso poder, ¡je, je! Así quedaron para por la mañana. Mientras en un rincón de la oscura noche, Nocten miraba y escuchaba la conversación, interesado por el nivel de sus nuevos compañeros. Iba a ser un buen ejercicio para comprender si eran competentes. Nocten esbozo una media sonrisa y se retiró en uno de sus agujeros tele-portadores. ---- Devastation: ¿Y bien, chicos, qué haremos? Revenge: Hay que pelear un rato . Esau: No. Ustedes pelearan, yo los observaré. Devastation: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué solo pelearemos nosotros? ¿A caso tienes miedo? Esau: No. Solo pelearé después. Prefiero disfrutar del espectáculo primero. Revenge: Pues yo no tengo problema Devastation: Nah. Nosotros tampoco. Solo teníamos la duda. ¡Ja, ja, ja! Y bien, ¿dónde pelearemos? Esau señala hacia la parte externa de la casa, donde se ve un claro que es donde se posa el jet, el cual, curiosamente, no se encuentra allí, quizás otro secreto de los jefes, aunque realmente no era relevante en esos momentos. Los tres salen de la casa, dirigiéndose hacia donde Esau había indicado. Alrededor de todo el lugar se nota la penumbra, incluso cuando los rayos del Sol estaban en plena posición e iluminaban el círculo de concreto. Rodeando al pequeño claro, las plantas y árboles que tapan la luz solar, el olor y los sonidos, dan al pantano un toque funesto de tristeza y oscuridad. Devastation: Bien, estamos aquí. ¿Quién empieza? Revenge: ¿Quién empieza?, ¿qué clase de pregunta es esa? Eres un estúpido. Devastation: ¡Ok, nosotros empezamos! Una bola de fuego sale a toda velocidad contra Revenge, mientras la oscuridad comienza a apoderase de él y a transformarlo. Mientras evade el ataque, corre a cuatro patas acercándose rápidamente a Devastation. Revenge: ¡Rwarg! Devastation se muestra claramente enfurecido"Devastation: Twisted Evil" en el original.. Revenge levantaba la mirada solo para encontrarse con la bota hirviendo en fuego de devastator golpeando conra su rostro y una rafaga de fuego que lo arrastra por el suelo por unos 7m dejandolo en la orilla del cemento, justamente al lado del pantano, revenge levanta la mirada y obrseva fijamente el agua pantanosa mientras se oyen la carcajadas de Devastator al lado de el. Devastator:HAHAHAHA, veeenn perrito HAHAHA! no puedes tocarme imbecil!!! HAHAHA Revenge: Pagaras por esto demente! Evil or Very Mad Revenge retoma el ataque corriendo en zig-zag para acercarse a devastator, cuando esta enfrente de el y lanza el golpe, es levantado en el aire por una pequeña columna de fuego debajo de el. Devastator: HAHAHAHA que necio eres!! hahaha-dice esto mientras revenge cae de frunces enfrente de el Revnege: Veamos si ries ahora!! Desde el suelo Revenge toma la pierna de un sorprendido Devastator y lo lanza con muchisima fuerza contra el pantano, alejandolo bastante de la zona con luz y el mismo salta riendo al pantano, dejando a Devastator confundido por el golpe y levantadonse del lodo ve un lugar lleno de fango y una niebla densa, Devastator capta las sombras moverse cerca de el, y los gruñidos de revenge que no parecen estar lejos, pero aun asi no logra captar el lugar por el que procceden, por el moviemiento de este, por lo que empieza a disparar fuego a las sombras. Devastator:Sal de alli perro imbecil!! Evil or Very Mad Revenge: como dije eres un estupido Twisted Evil Devastator: DONDE?!! Mad Solo tiene tiempo de sentir la garra de Revenge en su espalda cuando lo corta con rapides al pasar e inmediatamente Devastator lanza fuego en la direccion de donde recibio el ataque, pero sin ningun efecto mas que el sonido de la risa de revenge. Revenge: que sucede chico? no te gusta que la situacion no sea como te esperabas?! jajaja:twisted: Devastator Mad La lucha era cada vez mas intensa,Devastadir habia pasado a hacer unos picos de hielo que intentaban atravesar a Renege.Revenge viendo el peligro de su forma bestial,se tranformo en su forma humana y sacando los huesos intento cortar los pikos de hielo,dando como resultado una devastacion total en la que Revenge iba ganando terreno acercandose poco a poco. Devastador: Maldita sea,porque no te paras maldoto demente Revenge: Me gusta el olor a miedo y tu apestas a el jajajaja En un profundo choque de trenes los dos seres se juntaron fuerza contra fuerza,viendo claramente que devastador ganaba,pero Revenge estaba mas salvaje de lo habitual,era como si su adrenalina estubiera subiendo minuto a minuto. Mientras tanto alguien aparecio por alli,era el nuevo recluta,Noctem. Esaau: Te gusta lo que ves novato? Noctem: Cuando acabe hablamos Revenge saco uno de sus huesos y lo calvo en la espalda de Devastador haciendo que este rugiera de dolor,enviando una ola de fuego que hace que Revenge caiga hacai atras incinerandose. Esaau: Esto ya vale,chicos,ya habeis entrenaado bastante. Devastador: Yo no estoy cansado-dijo mientras un charco de sangre caia de su espalda. Revenge: Yo tambien,decia mientras aun se quemaba una parte de su brazo izquierdo. Las dos bestias atacaron muituamente haciendo que el terreno que tenian a sus lados cambiase de forma sustancial.Los dos seres se embarcaron en una lucha bestial haciendo que terminasen los dos estenuados y sangrando como dos abobinaciones. Revenge: Ha sido un buen combate,si señor Devastador: Nosotrso estamos contentos,ha sido una buena forma de desahogarnos jajaja Esaau: Y bien,te ha gustado? Nocten habia desaparecido.............. ---- Gabriel había estado observándo la pelea desde detrás del que parecía ser el lider, Eassu. En un principio no había visto nada que le impresionase, dos muchachos abarrotados de hormonas, queriendo demostrar quien era le más fuerte. Sin embargo conforme pasaba el tiempo y la pelea se recrudecía, obserbaba como los dos mutantes eran cada vez m´`as y más violentos hasta llegar a herirse. Quizá tuviesen factores de curación acelerada, pero eso le parecía muy exagerado. ¿Qué demonios les pasaba a sus 'jefes'? ¿como podían consentir esa locura? estaba claro que los Striker no hermanitas de la caridad, él mismo no era exactamente lo que podía considerarse un héroe, pero empezaba a preocuparle la actitud que la mayoría de ellos mostraba. Veía en los ojos de Devastador y de Revenge una furia homicida que había llegado a notar en los suyos un fatídico día... pero ¡Dios Santo aquello era sólo un entrenamiento! El joven que estaba a su lado le había preguntado que qué opinaba... bueno, pues la verdad es que opinaba que un lider debería saber cuando parar si als cosas se salían de madre... pero por ahora era mejor con compartir sus pensamientos, quizá ellos tenían uan forma un tanto espartana de entrenamiento... no debía juzgar tan pronto. Cuando vio terminar el combate, y a uno de sus compañeros sangrando y al otro con quemaduras graves, decidió que ya había visto bastante. Desde la sombra de Eassu se trasportó a otro lugar más tranquilo donde él mismo pudiese entrenar un poco. A unos 100 metros de ese claro, vio otro de tamaño más reducido, observó un rato a que estuviese vacio y que por la zona no hubiese nadie y comenzó a hacer estiramientos. La imagen era desconcertante ya que el reflejo que debía acompañar al cuerpo del joven estaba ausente. Gabriel no tenía sombra. Cuando hubo calentado y corrido durante 40 minutos, comenzó ha hacer unas katas. Marcaba los movimientos suaves pero con firmeza, cada patada, cada bloqueo, cada finta, todos eran precisos y sutiles, repetidos con la maestría del que lleva tantos años practicándolos que se han convertido en parte de cada respiración. La silueta que había estado observando ambos entremanientos había podido ver el enorme contraste de unos y otros. Era la diferencia entre ver un vendabal, corto, apasionado y destructivo, y el viento constante en una tormenta, que de una simple brisa se convertiía paulatinamente en la fuerza que horada montañas. ---- Tienes algun problema con las sombras rubio? Del fondo del lugar donde estaba entrenando Gabriel, aparecio Fangoria mientras empuñaba su afilado cuchillo regalo de los misteriosos jefes. Gabriel: no, digamos que no van conmigo, y tu que piensas....? Dime Fangoria. Y bueno pues a mi me encantan las sombras y odio la luz del dia; una chica como yo no puede maniobrar sin ellas. Entonces me imagino que es parte de tu poder o algo asi? Gabriel: que cosa? lo de no sombra? Si, asi es.... Fangoria mientras escucha a Gabriel hablar, roza suavemente el filo del cuchillo sobre su menton... Gabriel:....piensas cortarte en algun momento o es solo por diversion lo del cuchillo? Este? no es solo por seguridad. Nunca confio en los nuevos. Gabriel: a, va por ese lado entonces. Y cual es tu poder? o no se pudesaber. Gabriel anque de caracter relajado y tranquilo, sentia como el estar cerca de aquella chica le hacia sentirse inseguro...habia algo en ella.... Fangoria: me gustan las sombras, son mis compañeras en mi trabajo, me lo facilitan. Por eso apreciaria que cuando utilices tu poder no lo hagas conmigo. E visto lo que haces, eso de viajar por las sombras.... Gabriel: no se preocupe, que no la tomare encuenta para nada. Sera un cero a la izquierda para mi. Dicho esto Fangoria se aparto subiendo por un techo del lugar y se fue por los tejados. Gabriel: te tipa mas extraña... ---- Voz M: Los chicos son cada vez mas independientes,nose si eso es demasiado bueno. Voz F: Tranquilizate,pronto tendremos,total control sobre ellos, Voz M: Tenemso pensado la cita de mañana para las trwes de la tarde en montecarlo,a quien mandaremos? Voz F: Los tres chicos,les ira bien despejarse,pero al nuevo le dejaremso con las chicas,tiene que conocer esto un poco. Voz M: Los chicos son fuertes,son los mejores que podiamos mandar para tratar con estos tipos,tienen fama de tener sicarios mutantes a su disposicion. Voz F: Es sensato mandar a Revenge entonces? Voz M: Si las cosas se ponen malas,sera un gran equipo,tres asesinos en potencia. Voz M: Comuniquemoselo,Carlos-dijo al tiempo que tocaba un interruptor en una radio,-quiero que traigas al señor minor,al señor Kane y a Devastador que les queremos en la dsala de estar en 10 minutos. Carlos: Asi sera,señores. ---- En la posicion en la que se encontraba revenge y devastator se eschucha las voces que los llaman a la sala. Devastator: -mientras camina a de donde los llamaban- Sabes te hemos tomado mal, no eres solo un asesino, tienes un aura genial de terror, impresionante! Revenge: Si bueno, hay que saber moverse bien con en las sombras, aunque es mas una cazeria lo que me llama la atencion Twisted Evil Devastator :hahahaha! Entran a la sala, y essau detras de ellos mientras carlos les muestra una carpeta y un portafolio metalico y las voces de los jefes se presentan. Voz F: Que bueno que ya estan aqui, les tenemos que avisar sobre la siguiente mision, es precisamente sobre la venta de los protocolos robados. Voz M: La carpeta que se encuentran a continuacion cuentan la con la informacion que necesitan saber sobre la mision y el portafolio con la copia de los procolos, y por ende el material de venta. Devastator: esa es una mision? uno solo de nosotros puede hacerlo.. o.. se pondra...? Voz M: Si lo que iba a decir era feo, es probable que tenga razon, por ello la importancia de que apoyen al señor minor, quien sera el encargado de hacer el trato. Revenge: Y los demas? Voz F: No creo que sean necesarios, en caso de peores problemas seran utilizados, pero sera mejor no utilizar todo el poder con el que contamos por ahora. Devastator: Y? Cuando salimos? Voz M: Sabia que mostraria impaciencia, pero en este caso no es errona, salen inmediatamente Essau: por cierto los demas que van a hacer? Voz F: ellos tomaran otras acciones... Devastator: No haran bada cierto? hahahahaha Voz M:... ya es hora que tomen su vuelo Devastator :-mientras camina- hahahahahahaha ---- -Bueeenooo, asi que tenemos la noche libre- comenta Darsila mientras piensa que hacer. -Ah hoy no trabajas?- dice Fangoria ironica- crei que ibas al burdel hoy -No hoy no- le contesta Darsila sin prestarle mucha atencion- por que no piensas una nueva forma de matarte. -Bueno chicas basta de pelear- dice Tony interponiendose- mira te explico como son las cosas aqui Gabriel- le habla al chico mientras le pasa un brazo por detras y caminan alrededor de la sala- Darsila es la sexy y pervertida ex conejita de playboy, Fangoria la niña dark y morbosa amante de las sombras, Ravenge es un desquiciado canibal que no dudara en morderte si pones tu cabeza en su boca, Devastator es un esquizofrenico pyromaniaco y congelomano que habla solo. Carlos es el mayordomo que nunca quiere hacer mas de lo que los jefes le dicen a parte de ser un tanto sadico y, como decirlo, en tu lugar no probaria su comida (puede estar envenenada). Y yo soy el Italiano que no recuerda casi nada de su pasado aqui me dicen chico (a pesar de tener 24 y ser mayor que muchos de ellos). Del otro ser no se mucho, solo que al parecer vivia en la mansion y no estubo por un momento (creo que se lo daba por muerto) y ahora ha vuelto y creo que tambien tiene algun problema relacionado con su psiquis como la mayoria de los que vivimos aqui. -Terminaste?- perguntaba Darsila observandolos desde la puerta. -Si porque? y donde esta Fangoria? -Porque ya se lo que haremos hoy de noche. Convenci a Fangoria de que vallamos a la disco hoy. - Shocked como has hecho crei que a esa mujer no le gustaba la musica ni nada. -Armas de mujer. -Podras estar toda la vida preguntando que quiso decir con (porque yo tampoco entendi)- le dijo Tony a Gabriel -Puedes soltarme el hombro. gracias- dijo Gabriel a tony una vez que este cumplio la peticion. -Bueno a prepararse, vendran con nosotras- ordeno Darsila. -eeehhh yo no, me quedare aqui. Pero ve tu Gabriel, a la larga demuestran ser buenas compaañeras, sobre todo Darsila, solo procura que no intente violarte. Te juro que lo ha intentado. - Evil or Very Mad Por que no vienes tu italiano? -Cosas que hacer, ire a dar una vuelta luego. Quizas pase pero no creo. ---- Carlos: Señores, el jet esta esperandolos, y si no quierenq los envie a su destino siendo arrastrados tras el. Carlos, algunas veces parece un maldito maniacoi desquisiado peor nunca pierde sus porte su compostura y se postura de seriedad. - Bo necesito q estas bestias cuiden mis espaldas, ellos se pueden quedar tragando insectos de el pantano.... Yo soy el unico necesario para el negocio- Esau sonrie, mientras toma los expedientes y la informacion en sus manos, al parecer el prototipo diseñado q trajeron, no estaba entre el botin a la venta..... ni tampoco el disco q solo el tomo y q solo el sabe de su exsistencia por un momento timebla al pensar q carlos podria encontrarlo en su habitacion, mientras se encuentre fuera, Esa informacion solo probocaria mas esclavismo mutante. Voz f: Señor estamos mas q consientes de sus capacidades, pero digamos q ellos son la seguridad de q usted no uya con el botin, despues de todo.....Apesar de su exselente desempeño a demostrado no estar muy conforme con nuestra guia, ademas se q en este viaje intentara conseguir alguien q le desifre la formula d ecura.... solo puedo desearle suerte. Las dos voces rien burlonas, Carlos nisiquiera se inmuta, solo arrebata la informacion de las manos de Esau, casi avienta a Revange para pasar, mete todo en la portafolio d evuelta y se dirije a la salida de la sala. Carlos: Ya oyeron a los jefes, Vallanse y regresen con el dinero. Revange: El feo tiene razon, no necesitamos ir tantos, solo sera perder tiempo encerrado en una cosa voladora de metal. Voz M: No subestime nuestra inteligencia q es mucho superios a la de los 3 juntos.... Y no subertimen a nuestros clientes, digamos q algunas veces se portan algo dificiles a la hora de pagar. Devastator: Como sea, Nosotros preferimos salir de esta cueva, tal vez en nuestro destino podamos luchar y matar a alguien. - Vamonos, q como ya dijeron tengo yo tambien cosas q hacer en nuestro destino- ESau visiblemente molesto sale de la sala, maldiciendo a los jefes. Se pone su traje en el hangar, recoge las notas sobre la dosis de su cura y ajusta su brazalete, al llegar a Jet empuja a Carlos y casi le arranca las manos al quitarle el portafolio. - No vuelvas a arrevatarme, nada q tenga en las manos entendido imbecil.... La proxima vez te are un nuevo orificio nasal justo enmedio de los ojos- Carlos: Señor yo solo estoy aqui para servir, asi q me asegurare de q al volver no encunetre demasiado antrax en su almohada. Esau sube al jet y tras el revange y Devastator. ---- El mago acababa de arreglarse y esperaba a que las dos chicas bajasen al vestíbulo para marcharse, la tarde había sido muy tranquila ya que tres de sus nuevos compañeros habían desaparecido. Suponía que se habrían ido a dar una vuelta o lo que quiera que hiciesen con su tiempo libre. Sólo hacía unas horas que había llegado a la Mansión, pero la idea de Darsila como se hacía llamar de ir a una discoteca, aunque no le hacía mucha gracia, ya que no era el tipo de lugar donde él disfrutaba, le parecía una buena manera de ir estrechando lazos. No le gustaba demasiado que le llamasen nuevo o chico, dado que tenía un nombre, pero era algo que les aclararía en cuanto bajasen. Se había puesto un traje negro de Armani y una camisa negra, junto a su sempiterno sombrero,una colonia suave pero agradable y su larga cabellera rubia recogida en una coleta, se aseguró de tener dinero en la cartera para poder invitar las muchachas, no sería caballeroso dejarlas pagar ninguna cosa. Cuando había hablado con Tony, el 'italiano'( parecía que ya iban a ser dos, aunque el joven, que parecía ser el más agradable de los Striker, no tenía demasiado acento... bueno quizá si lo tenía, pero comparado con Gabriel cuya forma de habalr con vocablos italianos y un marcadísimo acento era su seña de identidad, hacía que Tony no destacase tanto su ascendencia.) le sorprendió la forma de tratrse de las chicas, suponía que era una broma eso de la 'violacion' y el burdel y el ser unos psicoticos... en la Escuela Xavier había oído burradas de ese tipo, pero ellos decían todas esas cosas como algo natural, como si retratasen un hecho. Eso empezaba a preocuparle. Vio bajar a las dos chicas, les hizo un saludo educado mientras bajanban. -Están ustedes preciosas, signorinas... ¿Me permiten?.-dijo mientras cogía cada uno de los abrigos de las mujeres y les ayudaba a ponerselos.- ¿Quereis ir en un coche? o ¿preferis que yo os lleve? creo que se nos ha hecho un poco tarde... Ambas sonrieron, aunque le pareció que la sonrisa de Fangoria era un poco sarcástica, esta chica le daba escalofríos, pero no por el hecho de que pudiese usar sus poderes contra él, si no por que le recordaba que él ya había vivido y de primera mano, su mayor miedo. -Bueno, pues llevanos tú, pequeño... ¿vamos a ver de que va es esa 'magia' que haces?- Darsila posó su mano en el pecho de Gabriel y la subió y bajo, acariciandole, con una sonrisa pícara. -Lo que hago no tiene nada que ver con la magia, signorina.- con un gesto suave pero firme , retiró la mano de la mujer de su solapa y se la llevó a los labios.- La magia, es otra cosa. Con la mano de Darsila es su mano derecha, tocó con la izquierda el hombro de Fangoria. De pronto las dos mujeres se vieron envueltas en sombras, arrastradas hacia abajo, como si cayesen por un pozo de brea, era una sensación desconcertante,máxime ya que durante un instante les pareció ver cientos de ojos rojizos observándolas, pero la sujección firme de Gabriel les dio confianza y en el tienpo en el que se termina un parpadeo se encontrabna frente a la discoteca a la que pensaban ir esa noche. La zona estaba abarrotada, una gran cola creía a cada momento y les iba a costar mucho tiempo entrar. Sin embargo als dos mujeres iban directas al portero, con una determinación y una mirada que no presagiaba más que problemas, el fiorentino als sigió de cerca y antes de que pudiesen iniciar una conversación que no creía demasaido agradable con el matón, sacó un billete del bolsillo, se acercó al portero y diciendole algo en el oído, este les dejó paso libre. -El Milán son moltto más caros... Bien signorinas, la notte es suya. ¿qué quieren que hagamos? ---- Mientras tanto en los adelaños de la manison de los Strikers: Voz M: Ya estan montados en el jet,esperemos que no se ponga demaisado dificil. Voz F: No te preocupes por eso,son asesinos profesionales,ademas llevan el arma para apaciguar a Revenge si se pone demasiado rabioso. Voz M: Eso no sera necesario..... ------------------------------------------ Esaau: Par de bestias,pueden hacer el favor de dejar de hacerse daño el uno al otro y venir aqui un momento. Revenge: Para que si se puede saber? Devastador: Nosotros tres nos estabamos divirtiendo aqui atras? Esaau: Tres??? Devastador: Claro,no sabes contar. Esaau: Dejemoslo grillado,haber mirad el GPS, nuestro destino es Montecarlo,es una ciudad bastante diferente a las que vosotros conoceis,asique lo que quiero deciros,esk no os comporteis demasiado bestialmente. Revenge: Tranquilo,quizas nos lo vamos a pasar mucho mejor. Esaau cogio los mandos del jet y quito el control automatico. Voz M: Que pretenden ahi dentro!! Esaau. Solo quiero divertirme un poco,dejenlo en mis manos. Devastador: Haber komo t lo montas kon los mandos jajajajajajajajajajajaja El jet empezo a girar y a hacer cabriolasen el aire formando circulos ene l aire haciendo que los dos tripulantes volasen literalmente por la nave. Revenge: Para maldito idiota.... Devastador: Dejanos abrocharnos como TUUUUUUUUUUUUU-Dio un golpe contra la pared-Si no paras te parare yo. Esaau: Bien si es lo que quereis.... Esaau ejo de hacer giros cuando los estaban ene l techo haciendo que los dos calleran hacia el suelo. Esaau: Bien espero que comprendeis,que esto es diverison,matar y destuir es divertido,pero no se debe tomar como un juego u os mataran,asique sed mas tranquilos chicos. Revenge y Devastodor se giararon sorprendidos pues no creian que esto era para darles una leccion. Esaau: Duerman un poco,quedan dos horas,Yo seguire.....Divirtiendome-Una sonrisa aparecio en los labios de Esaau haciendo que los otros dos sintieran por primera vez el estado de su jefe. ---- Fangoria: Bitch´es? Que clase de nombre es ese para un club? Darsila: Se nota que no sales nunca no arapos? Ahora ser una Bitch esta de moda :D Fangoria: tu como ejemplo no? Darsila: por supuesto :wink: Bueno entramos o que? Bienes Gabe? Gabriel:....vamos. Gabriel voltea la cara como desaprovando la idea pero a la ves resignandose. En la entrada varios tipos enormes y musculosos ven al trio con muy mala cara... Guardia: Hey aqui no se permiten perdedores..!! El guardia tapa el paso a Gabriel y a Fangoria. Gabriel: ...perdedores? Guardia: Si, perdedores o freaks, como desees. Fangoria:...Si soy una Freak, y sabes que? me gusta serlo, quieres que te demuestre porque?? Darsila: eeem (...yo me encargo fea) Disculpa guapo, pero ellos vienen conmigo, son mis empleados, no habra ningun problema con dejarlos pasar eh? La mutante escondidamente desliza su mano hacia las entrepiernas del tipo y este pone cara de tonto. Guardia: huuuy..no pasa nada, adelante bobos pasen... Fangoria: que le has hecho? Gabriel: no preguntes... Darsila: que? a caso una chica no puede sacar provecho de lo que dios le dio?? Los tres mutantes se mezclan con la multitud o por lo menos tratan de hacerlo. Obviamente este no es el tipo de lugares que Gabriel considera para pasar un buen momento; el no es asi. Mientras que nadie podria estar peor que Fangoria... Fangoria: GRRRRR...maldicion...odio a esta gente, mejor dicho a esta clase de gente, a los ricachones y fashion sin nada en la cabeza....LOS ODIO!!! Los dos mutantes se esconden en un rincon mientras para sorpresa de Gabriel unas chicas del bar al parecer lo coquetean haciendole ojitos, pero a el no podria importarle menos; y Darsila se desbarata bailando con chica o chico que se le cruce, cada ves con movimientos mas eroticos que intimidan a mas de uno. Entonces en medio de la multitud darsila se pierde de vista. Fangoria(pensando): esto es lo ultimo que me faltaba, me largo de aqui, no lo soporto...ire por esa perra para irnos. Eh? a donde esta? no la veo...Que diablos??? La chica alcanza a ver a lo lejos a Darsila entrando cargada por varios tipos a un salon privado del club. Fangoria: parece que de alguna forma la han drogado, deberia....ummm aunque seria bueno dejarla a su suerte para que aprenda a no ser un maldita puta, pero yo....yo simplemente no puedo permitir que le hagan eso a alguien, no despues de lo.... La mutante estaba comenzando a recordar enventos tragicos de su pasado cuando es interrumpida por Gabriel. Gabriel: disculpa, por que seguimos aqui? pasa algo? Fangoria: gracias a dios que pasa algo niño, ahora tu espera aqui que la verdadera diversion esta por comenzar... Fangoria corre hacia el salon privado y de un pataso tumba la puerta y sorprende a los 5 tipos desnudando a Darsila, mientras algunos se empapan en licor... Tipo 1: HEY; QUE NO SABES QUE ESTO ES PRIVADO PERRA??!!! Tipo 2: hip...dejala...a lo mejor...hip...tambien quiere unirse a la fiesta je je je ...hip. Tipo 3: pero esta muy fea...a que carajo venga entonces preciosura... Twisted Evil fangoria frunce el ceño al ver la escena y siente que una rabia enorme la invade y no trata de controlarla, no, esta ves se deja envolver profundamente por ella.... La mutante toma una botella de licor y la rompe en la cabeza de uno dejandolo inconciente o quiza peor. Tipo 1: PUTA DE MIERDA!!!!! QUE ESTAS LOCA??? PAGARAS PERRA!!! fangoria no dice nada, deja que sus acciones hablen por ella. Desenfunda su cuchillo y comienza la carniceria; la sangre chispea por toda la habitacion, y aun sigue enterrando el cuchillo con rabia cuando se da cuenta que todos estan ya muertos. Fangoria: HUUUNG, HUUUNG, HUNNG.....malditos. Entonces tras escuchar tremendo griterio, Gabriel entra a la habitacion y al ver la escenita su expresion cambia poco, y alza la mirada para decirle a Fangoria. Gabriel: tenemos que irnos, afuera es un caos gracias a tremendos gritos...ademas creo que la policia a llegado. Fangoria: Quitate de mi camino rubio!! Esta noche yo me encargare de este "problemita" el que se interponga en mi camino morira!!!! fangoria corre en busca de mas victimas; la chica esta totalmente descontrolada, al parecer al ver que estaban a punto de violar a Darsila desperto el recuerdo de viejas heridas.... ---- En otra parte El parque no hay un alma para ver el asombroso despliegue del jet con tecnologia de punta y el descender de los villanos a su destino. Essau: Vale, bajen ahora, hemos llegado Devastator: Finalmente Mad Revenge: Oigan,¿ por que no hay nadie?, no es para nada tarde, y no es que importe mucho, pero alguien sabe? Essau: Debe de ser trabajo de los jefes, la localizacion que dieron debio de haber sido limpiada antes de que llegaramos segun lo acordado, y veo que lo hicieron. Devastator: Limpiada? Essau: Si Devastator: Te refieres limpiada de muertos o de alejados? Essau: Limpiada. punto. Devastator:.... jajajajaja Revenge: Que es tan gracioso? Devastator: Nada pffjaajappff Essau: En serio, que es tan gracioso Devastator: Hablamos en serio! nada jajaja, solo reimos jajajaja, deberian intentarlo jajaja te tranquilisa Essau: ¬¬ Claro, eres la representacion de la tranquilidad Devastator: que? Revenge: jajajajja que bueno es reir Devastator: Por cierto donde estamos? Essau: Montecarlo,no pusiste atencion a lo que dijieron Devastator: Hablaron de algo? Essau: Confused lo que sea Los tres marcharon hacia la estadia que les tenian preparada BLAM!! BLAM!! BLAM!!! TATATATATATATATA...!!! Las balas llueven por doquier, pero pareciera que los polis tratan de darle a un blanco invisible...mientras entonces fangoria corre cerca de ellos cortando con su cuchillos en las muñecas de varios, haciendo que suelten las armas. Fangoria: Largo de aqui!!! dejenme en paz o no respondere por mis actos!!! ESTA ES LA POLICIA, RINDASE Y NO ARREMETEREMOS!!! Un helicoptero aparece de la nada y esta listo para fulminar a fangoria con una descarga de metralla. Fangoria: vamos malditos, den lo mejor de uds!! la loca chica estaba a punto de enfrentar a el helicoptero solita pero entonces... Gabriel: Signorina, esta ud loca?? o esque quiere morir????AL SUELO!!! Gabe la tumba dejandola quieta por un rato mientras el helicoptero comienza a disparar... RATATATATATATATATATTTATT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Gabriel y Fangoria corren buscando refugio, hasta que pasa lo que tenia que pasar inevitablemente... Fangoria: HAAGG!!...mierda me han dado en el hombro....tu vete rubio, yo me encargo de esots malditos mal paridos!!! Gabriel: que me vaya? De verdad quieres morir eh? Porque quieres morir chica?? Fangoria:...solo DÉJAME!!!! Entonces la chica utiliza su poder para causar pesadillas en los pilotos y estos pierden el control.... Gabriel desaparece por un momento, para volver a aparecer enseguida con los dos pilotos del helicoptero, los cuales no dejaban de gritar y tomarse la cabeza como signo de terror. Fangoria:....los...los has salvado...porque?? Gabriel:simple. No me gusta que una vida se desperdicie de por gusto. Yo no soy como ud Signorina. Ahora si me permite tenemos que marcharnos de aqui....el helicoptero esta apunto de caernos encima. Gabriel utiliza su poder de viajar entre las sombras para marcharse y leugo poner en otro lugar a los dos pilotos.... Fangoria:....te dije....te dije que no...no me gustaba que juegues con mi...sombra.... la mutante se desmaya debido a la perdida de sangre....Mientras que Gabriel ya tiene a Darsila y a ella fuera de peligro, lejos de alli. ---- ¡Santa Madonna! ¡¿Dónde me he metido?!’ Acurrucado tapando los cuerpos de Fangoria y de Darsila, Gabriel echaba un vistazo al almacén de Bitch’s, se había transportado allí de forma inconsciente, era el lugar resguardado más cercano, aunque desde luego no era el más seguro ya que cuando la policía consiguiese llegar hasta allí, les encontraría, pero por ahora tenía que preocuparse de parar la hemorragia del hombro de la mutante… ¿Cómo había llegado a esa situación? Era la pregunta que se repetía de forma frenética en la cabeza del italiano, mientras rebuscaba en un botiquín antiguo. Hacía apenas unos minutos estaba deseando salir de la discoteca, incómodo por las miradas que le lanzaban algunas de las chicas que se encontraban bailando provocativamente a su lado, cuando vio como Fangoria entraba a un reservado, fugitivamente. Al ver que pasaban unos minutos y no salía, un sexto sentido le dijo que algo no marchaba bien… pero jamás se habría imaginado lo que encontraría allí. La chica manchada de sangre con un chuchillo en la mano ¿de dónde diablos lo habría sacado? Varios hombres tirados en el suelo, degollados o apuñalados y a la otra mujer, Darsila, drogada y con la ropa interior medio bajada. Lo que esos hombres pretendían era una abominación, pero ¿merecían morir? Él no lo creía. Sin embargo ya no tenía solución, Fangoria había caído presa de una especie de trance homicida y él de repente se veía forzado a ayudar a una asesina y a su amiga drogada. Lo cual le convertía a él en un fugitivo igualmente, y en cómplice en un delito de ¿asesinato? de ¿prestar ayuda a un asesino?… Al fin encontró lo que buscaba, unas gasas que pudiese poner a modo de apósito en el hombro de la chica, cuando a su espalda escuchó como se abría la puerta. El almacén estaba a oscuras, pero ahora las luces estroboscópicas de la sala de baile iluminaban intermitentemente el cuartucho. -¡Eh, tíos ahí hay alguien! -¡Joder, se está escondiendo y el muy cabrón intenta limpiarse la sangre con esas cosas! -¡Él ha matado a nuestros colegas! Cuatro hombres con cara de pocos amigos se giraron hacia donde él estaba, había podido moverse lo suficiente para no atraer sus miradas hacia sus compañeras que estaban en el suelo del almacén inconscientes. -Eh… signores… creo que se confunden de… No pudo terminar la frase, los cuatro se abalanzaron a por él dispuestos a matarlo a golpes. La policía aun no había llegado a la cabina del DJ y en la discoteca comenzaba a sonar It feels so good de Sonique. Mientras en el cuartucho uno de los hombres lanzaba un puñetazo al rostro de Gabriel, con movimientos seguros dio un paso hacia un lado y cogió su muñeca, pegó su cuerpo al del matón y descargó un codazo hacia su rostro que impactó de lleno, con el primero aturdido por el dolor, aprovechó su fuerza para lanzarlo contra su compañero más próximo, derribándoles así contra unas cajas que se volcaron sobre ellos. Si giró hacia el tercero y el cuarto, esquivó un navajazo que iba directo a su brazo y golpeó el costado de su atacante, mientras intentaba colocarse entre ambos para que les fuese más complicado atacarle. El cuarto, el más rápido había cogido una barra de acero y comenzaba a girarlo frente sí, golpeando el aire a la espera de hacer blanco en el italiano. Adelantó el bastón e impactó en el estómago y dos golpes más dirigidos hacia su costado y la espalda del mutante, Gabriel encajó los golpes lo mejor que pudo y con precisión salida del entrenamiento, consiguió coger la vara de su atacante con las dos manos y metiendo su cadera por medio le lanzó por encima de su cabeza, quedándose así con el arma. Cogiéndola a modo de pica, intentó golpearlo en el estómago, para quitarle el aire y poder poner algo de distancia, pero el hombre era tenía una agilidad casi felina y de inmediato consiguió levantarse, esquivando sus golpes. Cuando se lanzó a por él de frente, Gabriel debió haber sospechado algo, pero comenzaba a disfrutar de la pelea, comenzaba a perder el control y la posibilidad de convertirse en un monstruo y de matar, como lo había hecho antes, le asustó de tal manera que perdió la concentración un segundo. Lo suficiente para que desde detrás el tercer hombre, el que había ignorado frente al más peligroso, le atacase por al espalda, empuñando su navaja, abriéndole una dolorosa herida. -Aagggh! Goffo, goffo…así conseguirás que te maten.- murmurando el mago se llevó la mano al costado. Era hora de terminar aquello. Con un giro hacia la derecha, apoyó una mano en el suelo y elevó el resto del cuerpo dándole una patada con ambas piernas en el pecho al que le acababa de clavar al navaja, antes de que el otro pudiese echarse a por él, se puso de pie, le golpeo en la cara con el pie izquierdo y giró sobre si mismo para impactarle otra vez con la pierna derecha. Trastabillando por los golpes el matón intentó erguirse sólo para recibir un puñetazo en la cara, seguido por un codazo que le hizo llevarse las manos a la nariz, probablemente rota y por último un rodillazo en el cráneo que le dejó inconsciente. Sólo quedaba uno consciente levantándose… Era hora de marcharse, sangraba profusamente por el costado y no sabía como estaba Fangoria, corrió hacia las chicas y saltó hacia ellas, antes de que el hombre pudiese alcanzarle. Cuando llegó hasta ellas, le miró durante unos instantes a los ojos. Habían visto su rostro, habían visto como les daba una paliza dejando machacado su ego y ahora vería sus poderes mutantes. Y se lo diría a la policía en cuanto llegasen. Sería tan fácil matarlos… pero ¡no! Jamás volvería a hacerlo, él no era un asesino… aunque estuviese rodeado de ellos. Tocando a ambas mujeres, comenzó a deslizarse hacia las sombras. En un segundo aparecieron en el suelo de la mansión. Cogió el cuerpo ensangrentado de Fangoria y comenzó a correr buscando la enfermería, Darsila no parecía encontrarse herida, ya se encargaría de ella más tarde. -¡¡Aiutare!!¡Ayuda! ¡EH! ¿Hay alguien? ¿Dónde estará ese maldito maggiordomo? ¡Ayuda!.- colocando a la chica en una cama de lo que le pareció ser la enfermería, le echó un vistazo a la herida del hombro, parecía que había dejado de sangrar, así que fue corriendo a por Darsila y la llevó también a la enfermería, dejándola en la cama. Mientras miraba a las dos chicas, inconscientes, cogió algunas vendas y las apretó contra su propio costado, para parar la hemorragia, mientras lo hacía esperó a que el mayordomo, Carlos llegase. Goffo= Torpe El dia en Montecarlo era demasiado caluroso,tranquilo y sosegado,despues de andar entre varias calles,todo parecia demasiado tranquilo: Essau: Esto cada vez me huele peor....Revenge transformate en Bestia y rastrea un poco,haber que encuentras. Revenge se tranformo en Bestia y empezo a olfatear el ambiente. Rvenge: Aqui no hay nadie.........salvo.....a vuestra izquierda. Devastador giro la cabeza y vio a tres personas vestidas de traje y corbata que se acercaban frente a ellos. Hombre de Negro 1: Veo que ustedes son los señores que nos van a vender los.......digamos....nuestra defensa. Hombre de Negro 2: Habeis traido tambien al perro?? Revenge se combirtio en persona otra vez. Hombre de Negro 3: Estaba mejor antes. Revenge: Graciosillos los tipos,quereis saber porque me llaman Revenge?? Esaau: Para,estate quieto y dejame hablar. Esaau: Bien nosotros tenemos lo que vosotros quereis,vosotros enseñaros el dinero. Hombre de Negro 1: Bien,tendreis que seguirnos,el dinero no lo tenemos aqui. Devastador: Bien Traedlo aqui,nosotros esperamos,nos gusta estar mas a terreno descubierto. Hombre de Negro 2: Nosotros somos los compradores,asique seguidnos. Esaau: Les seguiremos,pero estaos alerta porque la podiamos dirigirnos hacia una trampa,Devastador ten preparadas tus bolas de poder. Todos se dirigieron por las calles de los suburbios Atraves de las calles se podia ver el alumbrado mas con una luz mas tenue, aun caundo los señores que dirigian a todos no se veian de fiar, el panorama era un menos seguro, lo mas curioso es que en si la cuidad no mostraba algo que realmente fuera malo, solo que ese lugar en particular tenia algo malo. Devastator: -murmurando- no crees que ya caminamos sufiente? Essau: No se hasta donde debamos llegar, pero estamor preparados para lo que sea, revenge... ¿que haces? Revenge: nada, solo intentaba seguir rastros de olor, pero sin mi forma oscura es imposible. Essau: De todas maneras, no puedes transfromarte ahora, llamarias mucho la atencion de ellos en caso de que quisieran tender una trampa Siguen caminando y los trajeados llegan al centro de la plaza donde suben unas escaleras para llegar a un kiosko viejo con una estatua en medio, uno de los señores se va a aparte en tanto los dos primeros se quedan parados de frente a donde vienen los mutantes. Essau sube hacia donde estan estos, mientras revenge y devastator se quedan atras, al principio de las escaleras. Hombre 1: Aqui es. Essau: ¿Y? ¿el dinero? Hombre 2: Nuestro compañero ira por el, no podemos arriesgarnos sin ver la informacion antes. Essau: Tampoco nosotros nos arriesgaremos a darselos sin una seguridad. Devastator: esto no se ve bien Evil or Very Mad Revenge: Apesta a trampa Essau: Silencio, seguiremos con esto hasta que estemos seguros , ahora, en cuanto a el trator señores, sera mejor que su compañero llege rapido con lo que teniamos acordado, o pueden suceder 2 cosas, nos largamos, o tendran un serio problema, todo depende del humor de los muchachos y yo, y veran son algo temperamentales. Revenge y Devastator: -volteando hacia essau y los señores- jejeje Twisted Evil Hombre 2:- regresando la mirada hacia essau despues de voltear a ver a los 2- no hay por que ponernos violentos, llegara en unos momentos mas, espero que tambien tengan todo en orden, ademas, si creen que son intimidantes, solo deja ver su estado de amateurs. El silencio se apodero del lugar por unos instantes, las calles se veian humedas, y tanto essau como los hombres trajeados no cambiaban su postura seria, mientras que devastator mostraba cierta impaciencia, aunque no en exageracion, y revenge se veia confundido. Devastator: pasa algo? Revenge: es extraño, pero aun cuando no estoy en mi forma oscura, puedes darte cuenta incluso tu, los olores de aqui son sumamente extraños y confusos, aun cuando me pusiera en mi forma oscura, tardaria en captar otros olores... Devastator:...... Mad todo esto sigue dandonos mala pinta. Revenge: cierto.... parece demasiado elaborado, una perfecta tram.... Hombre 3: Aqui esta lo acordado, aunque no es necesariamente lo que pidieron.... Essau: El precio que pusimos debe ser respetado, si no, no hay trato. Hombre 1: ¿Con quien crees que hablas hombrecillo? Hombre 2: ¿Tienes idea acaso de quienes somos nosotros dos? estoy seguro que no, pero deberas saber que el trato se va a hacer a nuestra manera, el precio que dieron es demasiado por algo inseguro como unos protocolos mal hechos, ahora sera mejor que aceptes, es mas conveniente. Essau:Poco me importa lo que piensen, que tan pobres son que no pueden seguir un trato. Hombre 1: Mad Ultima vez mocoso, sera mejor que acepten por las buenas o...- tronando los dedos salen por por las 4 calles que rodean el parque hombres, muchos armados, y otros cuantos no, rodandolos rapidamente dejando un circulos alrededor de ellos de unos 15 m a la redonda- o por las malas Twisted Evil, de todas maneras nos llevaremos la informacion, pero como dije, no hay necesidad de violencia. Essau: Mad No saben en lo que se han metido Toma su frente en estado de negacion con una gran sonrisa de burla. Hombre 1: Idiota que te parece tan gracioso??? Tu eres el q tiene la informacion verdad, mi dedo esta algo jugeton asi q pensaba en ir este fin de semana a cazar, pero si no me das eso penesare a practicar ahora, y tengoq decir q soy muy bueno. Esau truena su cuello, su espalda, sus dedos como si no le diera importancia a los tipos armados, asta q uno de dispara rozando su oreja. - Arghhhhh.... Idiotas nos gusta ser buenos vendedores, y tener paciencia despues de eventos q e pasado ultimamente creanme de los tres yo soy el mas cordial y gentil, ademas d eel unico con suficientes neuronas, asi q les dare 3 opciones, 1.- dejenos ir solo tomare la vida de el hijo de perra q me disparo 2.- Paguen lo q pedimosgentilmente y no hagan que les quitemos solo el dinero q traen y los dejemos sin dinero ni mercancia. O la misteriosa opcion 3. En la cual pueden elegir con cual de nosotros quieren bailar ya q basta uno de nosotros para acabar con todos ustedes.- Revange se combierte en bestia totalmente, olfateando y saboreandose el poderse comer a los tipos, Devastator comienza a arder en llamar pero sus manos y brazos se cubren en un muy grueso hielo. Esau consentra todo su poder, haciendo blanco su pelo y comenzando a desfigurarse por las heridas El tipo de enfrente comienza a disparar. Devastator: Imbecil para mi tus estupidas balas no son mas q metal derretido a 2 metros de mi. El calor alrededor de Devastator hace q las balas solo caigan derretidas, despues salta haciendo una estaca de hielo y la clava en la espalda de uno de los tipos y toma con sus manos la cara de otro par y los calcina completamente, dejando solo huesos en lugar de rostro. Revange se lanza contra el tipo q disparo a Esau, lo muerde en la yugular y comienza a destazarlo comiendose su entrañas. Esau: Animal ese era mio, no es justo ahora tendre q desquitarme con los demas. Esau salta esquivando las balas, corta la cabeza de un tipo con su espada, toma su arma y comienza a disparar contra los demas, Esau: bueno les di opciones intente demostrar que puedo ser bueno incluso con los monos, pero ustedes lo pidieron. Rompe el cuello de un soldado, a otro que le dispara por la espalda, le encaja su propio rifle atraves de la cara. Esau: No les parece esto pateticamente facil???? ---- Devastator corre y por lo que parece facil deja de lanzar fuego y unicamente prende sus botas en fuego, mientras sus brasos salen picos de hielo, comienza a dar golpes y patadas, hasta que despues de correr contra uno le intenta clavar el pico en la cara solo para darse cuenta de que todo el hielo se revienta y la cara del tipo esta intacta. El hombre toma rapidamente a devastator por el cuello Devastator: uuggkk- que carajos!- Muti: Pensaste que era asi de facil? Mad o estupido, crees que solo tu tienes poderes? El pandillero lo lanza por el aire y devastator cae si siquiera poner las manos confundido. Al parecer los otros 2 no se han percatado, aunque revenge sospecha algo. Devastator: uurghh... ahh... son... MUTANTES! Essau: que? Revenge: Es cierto, eso es lo extraño en sus olores, aunque solo en algunos, pero por que no mostraban sus poderes? Muti: Jajaja, algun problema? fue solo la sorpresa, pero miren nadamas su rostros de espanto. Devastator: Levantandose del suelo- Espanto! pfff! imbecil! resistte esto. 2 picos salen de debajo del mutante, tirandolo al suelo y despues dejandolo congelado. Devastator se levanta solo para ver que no han dejado de llegar lo que ahora sabe son mutantes. Essau: Demonios, vale, denles con todo a estos debiluchos! ---- - Mierda, sabia q no seria tan facil- Repentinamente la cara de sorpresa y el ceño fruncido de Esau cambio por una sonrisa - Tal y como me gusta- Esauy desenfunda su cuchillo salta cerca de dos metros de alto y 3 de longuitud y clava el cuchillo en el craneo de el tipo de enfrente entertrandolo..... Pero no ahi sangre???? El cuchillo completo se hunde en la cabeza del tipoq solamente sonrie. Revange: Q demonios fue eso??? Dice mientras el tipo con la panza abierta bajo el comienza a ponerse azul y con un rayo lo manda a volar, mientras un brillo azul hace q aparesca de nuevo como si revange nunca lo ubiera destripado. repentinamente el tipo q absorbio el cuchillo de Esau lo lanza a presion por su mano, clavandolo en el hombro de Esau. Devastator lanza de ambas manos remolinos de fuego, pero el tipo tirado en el suelo frente a el se levanta sin problemas, con el fuego simplemente desviandose a su alrrededor. repentinamrente estira sus manos y comienza a combocar rafagas de viento alrrededor de devastator q comienzan a dejarlo sin oxigeno para crear fuego, asi q le lanza una gruesas flecha de hielo pero al tocarlo se combierte en siempre escarcha sin siquiera inmutarlo. Esau desangrandose y con cara de furia saca su arma de rayos dispara contra el tipo q le lanzo el cuchillo, dispara una i otra vez, despues se quita el cuchillo de elk vientre y se lo clava una docena de veces en la cara y pecho, mete un dedo en cada uno de sus ojos, destrozandoselos, y de esta forma le estrella el craneo varias veces con odio contra la pared. - Esa te enseñara maldito bastardo hijo de.....- Pero nota q en realidad no le a hecho el mas minimo daño, el tipo se levanta y paridamente sus ojos se reparan, las eridas y moretones desaparecen..... Tipo: Ahora es mi turno........ ---- Devastator: Que carajos pasa con estos tipos?? Mad no podemos tocarles!!Maldita sea!!malditaseamalditasea!! arrghh El que pelea conta devastator avanza rapidamente hacia el, pero devastator simplemente pone una parede de hielo enfrente de el y lo levanta, corre hacia donde esta essau, en el camino ve como revenge esta abajo de varios tipos golpeandolo y este incova varios picos que atraviesan unos cuantos, y el tipo que esta con essau lo toma del cuello y lo golpea rapidamente contra el pavimento levantandolo y haciendo la misma accion varias veces, hasta que devastator con los ojos completamente cambiando de color salta y toma de la cara al mismo que agarra a essau. Tipo: ¿que?que necios sos, no puedes toca.... Devastator: ARGH!!! Evil or Very Mad Rapidamente los pies del oponente se congelan mientras salen fuego de sus ojos y su estamago se derrite por dentro y devastator salta lejos de el y cae incado bufando de cansancio. Essau: Buen trabajo, ahora sigue con los demas. Devastator: siiii Mad ..... Krak! Devastator: aarrghh! Devastator se levantaba para seguir pero el tipo recien tirado le toma la muñeca y la tuerce, rompiendola y haciendo que essau reaccione y le aplaste la cabeza terminando por fin con el tipo, devastator cae al suelo y queda con la vista al concreto y con el pelo cubriendo su cara. Essau: Devastator, estas bien? Devastator: ......... que? ¿devastator?..... arghh..... dios....- abre la mano y cae al suelo el aparato de choque sensorial- Essau: ¿? ahhh, genial lo que faltaba. Devastator: ¿que pasa aqui? ¿quien es toda esta gente?......... fue.. - cae desmayado- Essau: Mad carajo. ---- -O imbecil valla momento que eliges para desmayarte. Lamento decirte q la primer regla de la guerra es: El hombre caido es un hombre perdido.... No esperes que alguien se preocupe por ti- Esau corre hacia un par de tipos que vienen hacia el, dejandon a Devastator en el piso, herido. -Perro, el loco colgó los tennis o algo asi, asi que necesito tu apoyo en vez de que sigas jugando a intentarte comer a esos tipos- Mientras tanto en misteriosa habitación secreta, los dos jefes vigilan todos los sucesos desde sus comodos asientos: Voz f: Esa maldita perra tramposa nos quiere jugar chueco. Quiere robas la información sin pagarla. Voz M: Y para variar esos malditos ineptos estan perdiendo los dientes, los estan usando de trapeador. Voz F: Querido, esos tres estoy segura q son mucho mas hombre que tu.... Voz M: Perra Desgraciada cierra el maldito ocico. El hombre grita mistras amenaza a la jefa con golpearla, mientras esta solo rie y lo besa. En la mansión los strikes estan intentando descasar después de su aventura, todos parecen normales, pareciera que el uico afectado por lo sucedido fuera gabriel. Voz F: Bueno niños se acabaron las vacaciones, al parece los idiotas de sus machos alfa, les quedo grande el trabajo. Ahora mismo Carlos les esta enlistando el jet de reserva, en otras palabras muevan el trasero hacia el hangar que esta es un emergencia. Darsila: Estoy cansada bruja, creo que yo paso. Voz F: si me vuelves a llamar bruja, are estallar tu brazalete y te dejare destrozada la parte derecha de tu cuerpo para siempre, asi q no creo q nadie pague por estar con una perra tan fea como quedaras. Darsila, sonrie tal vez olo para disimular el miedo q siente al saber que alguien tiene tanto control sobre ella. Gabriel, con algo de temor por el lugar de locos en el q se a metido es el primero en llegar y entrar a jet. Gabriel: Con permiso. Carlos, solo lo ve como con sorpresa o desagrado por lo que acaba de decir. Carlos: Para variar, un chico educado en el equipo, de vdd que eres extraño. Tony, silencioso y pensativo como siempre sube tambien poco después. Fangoria.... nadie demonios sabe de donde sale la chica, pero el caso es que es la ultima en llegar a el hangar. Carlos: Quisiera desearles buen viaje pero en realidad, esperaria que su avion se fuera en picada sobre algun tipo de guarida llena de humanos, asi me desaria de ustedes y de unos cuantos humaos. Mientras tanto de vuelta en la pelea: -Ahora- Esau, toma a revange y como una bola rapida, lo lanza directo hacia un grupo de heridos pero aun en batalla oponentes. Pero Revange sale volando por una gigante corriente de viento, rebota con las patas e la pared y se lanza contra el mismo tipo que hacia unos momentos casi ahoga a Devastator. Al intentar morderlo el tipo es mas duro que el metal, en realidad esta protegido por un campo de fuerza. Esau, llega y golpea a otro de los tipos, que cae al suelo. Después esau le dispara, dejándole un eujero en el pecho. Pero otro tipo llega detrás de el y con un rayo de luz lo deja cegado. El tipo tirado con el disparo en el pecho, se levanta curándose de inmediato, toma a Esau por atrás y poniendo su mano en la boca de Esau comienza a soltar una sustancia de su cuerpo que empieza a envenenar a Esau. Revange, toma al tipo del campo de fuerza y lo lanza como una bala de cañon hacia el tipo que ahoga a Esau. Revange: Feo, lo ultimo que necesitamos es otro caido. Esau se libera, salta y toma al tipo que lo ataco con luz, co el brazo alrededor de su cabeza asta arrancarsela. -Eso te enseñara a no intentar estafarme a la hora de hacer negocios- Inmediatamente después de que el cuerpo sin cabeza cae al suelo, una luz azul lo cubre y regenera la cabeza solo que muy luminosa asta que queda normal. Revange: Mmmmmmmm..... Ese truco es genial, pues podria alimentarme de el con años, pero acaso estos tios nunca mueren???? Tipo: Te lo dije niño-perro, somos maestros en nuestro trabajo. -Tal vez pero eso no quiere decir que no podamos intentarlo y si lo intentamos mas fuerte q ustedes, lo logragemos- Esau toma asta la ultima reserva de energia que encuentra, su tamaño aumenta en mas de medio metro por la musculatura que se desarrolla en su cuerpo, su rostro irreconocible, completamente cubierto de sangre. Esau se mueve auna velocidad que casi nadie registra, saca sus dos cuchillos y los clava en el craneo de el tipo que produce la luz abriendole el craneo en dos y lanza los trozos hacia revange: -Traga............ no te hace moments queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee lucecitas, abso.... absorbe, la energia en sus partes cercenada y heridas las cuales al absorber luz se......... vuelven. A unir a le, Asi que espero q no tengas un foco en el estomago.- Esau casi no puede hablar por las heridas, se desangra, no durar mucho.... Pero si lo suficiente para mezclar fuerza y velocidad y destazar al pito en suficientes trzos para que revange los digiera. Al terminar esperan un momento. Revange: Eso estubo bueno, y me dio ene.... – eructa- .. energia. Revange sal ta sacando las garras, de sus ojos y boca sale luz azul y el tambien parece iluminado. Esau: corre hacia otro tipo, q al aplaudir, genera una onda psonica q saca volando a todos, Esau se levanta después de el impacto y se lanza a toda veocidad y antes de q el tipo aplauda de nuevo, le sujeta la mano y le rompe el brazo. Con el codo le golpea la pate trasera de el cuello, casi desmayandolo.de una patada lo tira al suelo. El tipo aprovecha para intentar generar una onda al tocarse conlas manos la cara. - Lo siento imbecil el unico sonido que provocaras sera este- Esau aprovecha al tipo recostado en el piso, pone su pie en el cuello del chico, comienza a apretar mietras el tipo suplica, al final esauusa mas fuerza y le rompe el cuello. En ese momento por la perdida de sangre esau cae al suelo, bastante debil. Tipo: lastima, al parecer solo queda la bestia..... y q crees??? Amo la caza. Creo q no deberia de terminar esto tan rapido sin dar una oportunidad de escribir a los de el otro equipo participando de la pelea (aun q creo q la unica que lo ara sera andra) y pues para qme expliques tu q diseñaste la trama comodebe culminar. No me adentre mas en lo de la energia q absorbio revange ya q no se muy bien como es la absorción de poderes. ---- Revenge se ilumino y empezo a gemir como anes nuca le habia pasado. Essau: Perro se pue saber que te pasa. Revenge. Arggggggggg esto es algo extraño,el estomago me arde.....arggggggg Esaau: Escupelo,idota. Revenge: No,si me lo trago sere mas poderoso sere muy poderosooo. Rvenge empieza a brillar y su cuerpo se eleva hacia el cielo y en un ruido que parece como si todo su cuerpo se resquebrajase entero,al momento Revenge cayo al suelo,pero habia algo en el que hbabia cambiado,algo diferente,sus tatuajes de los brazos empezaron a brillar haciendo que adquirieran un tono negruzco con rallos rojizos. Esaau: Bien Perro parece ser que tus brazos brillan un poquito,espero que tengas mas poder ahora porque todavia quedan bastantes oponentes. Revenge sonrie,dejando ver una mueca en su su desfigurada cara: Vamos a por ellos!!! ---- Revenge y Esau retoman la pelea con nuevos brios, revenge salta sobre algunos golpeandolos y mordiendolos, mientras la energia sale de su boca, mientras que Esau degolla unos cuantos y tumba de una patada a otro, pareciera que la batalla esta tomando ventaja para los dos mutantes. Essau: Vamos infeliz, toma esto. Muy bien revenge, solo unos cuantos mas. Revenge:gaarrgg- arracando el brazo de uno- ya son un bocado mas Twisted Evil La confrontacion continua, pero desde lejos del parque se acerca uno de los conmpradores con suma calma se acerca caminando hacia el centro donde revenge y essau siguen peleando Mafioso: Basta!- volteando a ver a los strikers- habeis peliado bien haha, pero nunca tuvieron oportunidad, nisiquiera podeis contra simple carne de cañon Twisted Evil -al decir esto el semblante les decae un poco- pero lo me han sorprendido. ambos son levantados del suelo y lanzados por los aires cayendo inertes al suelo, por lo que parece ser energia telekinetica, mientras todos los que quedan se lanzan contra los ahora inmoviles mutantes. Essau: Maldita sea! arghgh- Revenge empieza a cambiar a su forma normal mientras la energia que tenia empieza a disolverse y esau intenta liberarse aplicando su poder, pero hasta eso parece imposible ------------------- En otra parte el jet de los strikers se acerca rapidamente solo para apreciar la situacion ---- -Parece que la señorita se encuentra mejor, dentro de poco despertará. El tono despreocupado y frió de Carlos no el inspiraba demasiada confianza a Gabriel, pero no había nada que pudiese hacer que no incluyese policía, y hospitales públicos, así que cuando hubo dejado que el mayordomo le curase la herida del costado y esperando que las chicas despertasen para darle al menos una explicación de lo ocurrido se marchó de la enfermería. ‘Gabriel, nos gustaría que subieses a arriba, a nuestro despacho.’ Desde algún lugar del techo se escuchó la voz del hombre que le había traído hasta esta locura en al que se veía inmerso. Sin decir palabra se encaminó hacía el piso de arriba. No había andado mucho por la casa, pero recordaba que hubiese ninguna habitación que se distinguiese por ser el despacho del signore ‘Nessuno’. Cuando llegó arriba vio que todas las puertas estaban cerradas, salvo una, por lo que intuyó que era allí donde debía dirigirse. Una vez entró vio que la habitación estaba vacía, en efecto estaba amueblada como si fuera un despacho bastante adusto, y una pequeña luz de escritorio servía como única iluminación, sin embargo el sonido hueco de un interfono llenaba la sala. -Necesitamos que vayas a Montecarlo, Gabriel. Parece que tus nuevos compañeros necesitan una recogida urgente. -... ¿Esto es una especie de broma de mal gusto? Acabo de ver como mataban a decenas de personas en una discoteca y ¿ahora me dicen que vaya a salvar a esos assassinos? No me dijo que esto fuera un grupo de psicópatas, signore Nessuno, yo no firme para esto. -No recuerdo que me preguntases para que firmabas Gabriel... -¡Están locos! ¡Mattos! Yo no soy un asesino... ni trabajaré con un grupo de ellos. Me dijo que eran mutantes que trabajaban para los mutantes, Sabía que sólo era propaganda pero esto... esto... ES UNA LOCURA. -Tampoco es que tenga mucha elección Gabriel.- una voz femenina que apenas había oído antes comenzó a hablar, pausadamente, tanto que era inevitable no sentir el peligro en su tono.- Ahora nosotros sabemos donde está y con la sangre que le ha sacado Carlos durante la cura... sería muy fácil fabricar un dispositivo de rastreo, su signatura mutante ya es bastante fuerte, si además añadimos un aparato con esas propiedades... ¿no le sería muy fácil a la Cábala localizarle? El gesto del mago se endureció, Así que así estaban las cosas... ahora le chantajearían... estúpido... Cómo había podido ser tan estúpido, le habían enseñado fotos de su nonno y él había picado como un principiante... Sabia no estaría muy orgullosa de él en este momento. -Figlios de puttana... De acuerdo, parece que tienen un teleportador a tiempo completo. Recen por nunca estar a mi alcance signore Nessuno, signorinna... Con paso desenvuelto el joven salió de la habitación. No llegó a escuchar las últimas palabras de sus dos ‘captores’. -Es una pena que sea tan joven y esté tan marcado por las enseñanzas de Xavier... con el tiempo y con su potencial sería muy útil para nuestra causa.- la mujer hablaba casi con amabilidad. -Vaya, vaya... ¿olvidas que es un mutante? -No, pero su aspecto no es tan desagradable como el del resto, si no fuese por esa invisible sombra suya, sería podía pasar casi por un humano... casi. Las chicas aun no habían despertado, así que se dirigió hacia el hangar a por el avión de reserva, no era un gran piloto, pero con el piloto automático apenas tuvo que hacer nada, en poco tiempo se hallaba encima de las coordenadas que le habían marcado como la localización exacta de sus compañeros. Había estado una vez antes en un avión similar a ese, durante una clase les habían llevado en el Pájaro Negro, así que imagino que al igual que aquel aparato este tendría también unas cámaras de alta resolución que le permitiesen localizar a sus compañeros. En poco tiempo consiguió verles luchando por su vida... realmente parecía que les estuviesen dando una paliza, habían conseguido retirase hasta una posición más cubierta, donde debían de estar formando algún plan de ataque. Ni siquiera se había puesto un uniforme de combate... tampoco es que le apeteciese mucho ir vestido con el del Instituto Xavier... así que dejó el sombrero cerca de los controles y cogió una palanca de entre las herramientas del avión, se concentró y las sombras le engulleron. - Ya son nuestros... ahora veréis lo que pasa por intentar jugar con los mayores... Cuando la sombra de un edificio le alzó cerca de sus compañeros vio una situación que no le gustó en absoluto, Eassu y los demás estaban tirados en el suelo, mientras él se teleportaba debían de haberlo alzado de alguna manera y dejado caer de nuevo, varios matones andaban con paso firme hacía ellos, pudo ver que unos cuantos tenían destellos de poderes, así que era una pelea de bandas mutantes...¡estupendo! Antes de que se diesen cuanta de que estaba allí, Gabriel saltó a por uno de ellos golpeándole con la barra de metal, cuando cayó en la sombra del que estaba al lado está pasó a estar a sus pies, como al voluntad de aquel hombre que a partir de ahora y hasta que el mago lo decidiese lucharía contra sus compañeros mafiosos... Soltó la palanca y corrí hasta donde se encontraban sus nuevos ‘amigos’, aprovechando al confusión que provocaba que uno de los suyos se volviese contra ellos, Gabriel pudo llegar casi hasta donde estaba tirado Eassu, sin embargo no todos los mafiosos se habían girado para encarar a su compañero dominado así que de improvisto un rayo impactó en al espalda del italiano lanzándole por los aires y haciéndole aterrizar encima de su compañero Revenge. -Aghrr... bueno... no hay mal que por bien no venga.- tirado encima de aquella mole alcanzaba a tocar a todos sus compañeros asi que inició la telepportación.- Nos amrchamos de aquí. -¡¿QUÉ?! Ni hablar, ahora los machacaremos a todos... y beberé hasta la última gota de su sangre Mirándolo con desagrado el mago se enfrentó a aquella bestia que tenía como compañero. -Nos vamos ahora, con o sin ti... Eassu está muy herido y vosotros dos no estáis mucho mejor, así que a no ser que quieras que te deje en tierra ¡cállate! Sin mediar ninguna palabra más, el nuevo les teleportó hasta el suelo del avión, acostumbrado al viaje, Gabriel fue el primero en levantarse y rápidamente se fue hacia los mando de la nave para poner rumbo a su nuevo ‘hogar’. El resto tardaron un poco más en levantarse, el primer viaje por las sombras siempre era desconcertante, una sensación de brea líquida absorbiéndote, decenas de ojos rojos mirándote durante un instante, tan fugaz que no sabrían decir si fue real o sólo una alucinación, para instantes después estar a salvo en el avión. Cuando se levantaron vieron como el italiano ponía ya rumbo al pantano, tenía su sombrero de ala ancha apoyado a su lado, la sombra del mafioso ya no se encontraba a sus pies, debía de haberlo liberado de su control y ahora la nada como de costumbre estaba donde debería haber habido una sombra. Mientras pilotaba unas gotas de un líquido negro resbalaban por su nariz hasta caer en la superficie metálica, por su cuello otro reguero de sangre negra resbalaba desde sus oídos. ---- La atmosfera en el avion estaba muy cargada,nadie se atrevia a hablar todos estaban muy serios y alguno de ellos parecia que iba a explotar. Revenge: Puto mago de mierda,no nos parecia sufiente con el pistolero,sino que ademas nos toca un mago cobarde,Dios en que estaban pensando los jefes. Gabriel:Nadie ha pedido tu opinion maldita bestia inmunda. Revenge se pone en pie y se acerca hasta la cara de suy compañero: Hiedes a miedo,sabes que no eres de aqui pero aqui estas,quizas sea el destino lo que te ha hecho venir,quizas seas un bocado mas para mi. Esaau se levanto incorporandose un poco y con voz quebrada dijo: Revenge quedate quieto maldita sea,me da tanto asco como a ti lo que ha pasado pero no podemos hacer ya nada,yo ya estoy recuperandome,pero nosotros dos no podemos hacer nada,Devastador esta mal,incosciente y esperemos que sea lo menos. Revenge: Lo que mas me jode son las armas,nos han jodido bien,sabes que somos mejores,somos implacables,tio. Esaau: En eso te doy la razon,pero ahora preparate pues...hemos llegado. La Mansion estaba a los pies del jet. Revenge: Alea Jacta est Esaau: No sabia que eras un erudito. Revenge: Es lo unico que recuerdo de mi estancia en la iglesia,Latin..... ---------------------- La Mansion. ---------------------- Voz M: Carlos llevalos hasta la sala E.Queremos hablar con ellos. Carlos: Si señor. Carlos se dirigio hacia ellos y les comunico las ordenes.Los dos que aun se tenian en pie fueron hacia la sala seguidos por Gabriel de lejos. Voz F: Nos han decepcionado señores,creiamos que erais los mejores,y habeis resultado ser unos inutiles apalizables. Revenge: La proxima vez atacad vosotros,bajad de una vez y dejaos ver,malditos pijos ricach....-Una descarga electrica lo dejo tirado en el suelo sangrando por la boca. Voz M: Espero que se calle de una vez señor Kane.Bien lo ultimo que queriamos era perder las armas,pero tambien han fallado en eso.No me dejan otra eleccion.Carlos sal de la habitacion. Esaau: Revenge arriba,esto se va a poner feo. De la habitacion derrepente un muro los dividio en dos dejando a cada uno en una habitacion. Voz F: Señor Kane hemos visto que ha adquirido nuevos poderes de Regeneracion,Seguro que esto le parcera por lo menos........infernal. De cada esquina aparecio un laser que lo dejo paralizado tra una serie de descargas electricas,del techo una sierra salio y a toda velocidadla sierra se impacto contra su brazo derecho cortandolo enteramente dejando un muñon sangriento tras otro....el muñon se regenero tras un rallo azul.la escena pronto se volvio mas sangrienta cuando de todas partes aparecieron mas sierras que le cortaban dejando tras de si unos segundo para la regeneracion de sus miembros. Los gritos de dolor eran insufriblesal otro lado de la habitacion Esaau solo podia oir los gritos haciendo que este gritara de rabia. Esaau: Dejenle,el era el que quiera volver,no tienen derecho a hacerle nada. Voz M: tranqulizese y preocupese por usted mismo...todavia le queda un pequeño suplicio. La sala empezo a disparar diferentes descargas que Esaau absorbia haciendo que el dolor fuera insrportable.Asi estubieron toda la noche hasta que porfin los gritos cesaron.... Voz F: Con esto no creo que se les vuelva a ocurrir fallar. Voz M: Cierto jejeje. Voz F: Lo que mas nos fastidia son las armas,pero pronto haremos algo al respecto... ---- Mientras los demas chicos estaban ocupados, en la enfermeria corria un aire frio, que calaba en los huesos. Sin duda poco apropiado para tratar a dos heridos. Una luz golpeaba la cara de una chica palida y de cara sucia. Aunque sentia un dolor muy agudo en su hombro no pudo dejar de abrir los ojos para solo llevarse una mano sobre ellos. Entonces la realidad le llega y reacciona violentamente. Fangoria: Que mierda...!! donde estoy, que...? La mutante ve a su alrededor y ve que se encuentra en la enfermeria y puede observar en una cama continua a darsila descansando al parecer comodamente. Fangoria:....la prostituta....ahora recuerdo....la disco. Rayos. Se levanta de la cama mientras se desprende sin importarle los varios tubos que tenia pinchados en su cuerpo y se dirige hacia Darsila. Por un momento la queda observando friamente, luego toma la prescripcion de su estado que estaba sobre la mesa y lee: Estado de salud: Estable. Intoxicacion con varias drogas y alcohol. Recuperacion inminente. Aun es factible para los planes. Firma: Carlos. La mutante frunce el ceño mientras se enfoca en aquella ultima parte...."aun es factible para los planes..." Se pregunta cual sera el verdadero interes de sus hasta ahora desconocidos jefes. Miro por ultima ves a Darsila mientras le murmuraba:...tienes suerte de haber salido ilesa de esta... Entonces se dirigio hacia el pasillo, cuando sintio un agudo dolor nuevamente en su hombro el cual la hizo tumbar al piso. Obviamente aun estab muy debil por la perdida de sangre. Fangoria:....haaggg...malditos policias..... La chica se incorporo y siguio su rumbo aunque pegada a la pared mientras de su hombro la herida se abrio y dejaba gotitas de sangre en el piso. Entonces sin darse cuenta se encontraba en la sala de recepcion, cuando se topo con un pensativo Noctem. Noctem: ehm? mama mia!! mujer, que haces tu de pie?? El joven ve las guellas dejadas por la mutante en el pasillo por la sangre. Fangoria: escuchame bien.... Noctem: calla. No quiero que digas nada. Ahora lo que vale es llevarte de regreso a la enfermeria. Fangoria: malidicion, escuchame!!! Noctem: que se cree signorina Fangoria? puede venir a gritarme ya callarme? no señor, esta ud muy equivocada. Ahora iremos a la enfermeria y ya no me tendras que ver mas y... Fangoria: se supone que no hablabas mucho? pues ahora lo haces hasta por los codos...escuchame bien... La mutante se toma el hombro de dolor mientras siente nauceas y todo le da vuelta..... Noctem: perfecto. A el magiordomo Carlos le encantara lo que has hecho en su piso....sangre y vomito. Gabriel toma a la chica y la carga llevandola por los pasillos y una ves de regreso en la enfermeria la recuesta en su cama. Fangoria:....por que me has traido hasta aqui? escucha... Noctem:...primero quisieras taparte o ponerte de vuelta esto. Lo e encontrado en el pasillo mientras te traia de vuelta. Signorina asesina mia, esque no siente un frio en su cuerpo? Fangoria se mira a si misma y se descubre desnuda. Al parecer la bata de la enfermeria se le habia caido hace rato mientras andaba tambaleandose por los pasillos. Ella nisiquiera se inmuta; toma la bata de la mano de Gabriel y lentamnte se la pone. Cuando voltea a ver a el joven, este estba ya saliendo de la habitacion, entonces solo se escucha una cosa: Fangoria:................................Gracias. Se ve que Gabriel se detiene aunque solo se alcanza a ver su pierna cruzando la puerta. Por un momento se queda ahi inmovil y luego sigue su camino. Fangoria: como duele este maldito hombro. OTROS Notas *Publicado en Creatuforo: **Página 1 **Página 2 **Página 3 Anotaciones